The invention deals with a series-shed loom with a weaving rotor and laying-in members which lay the warp threads into high points and low points on the weaving rotor to form the sheds, while the weaving rotor combs through the sheds so formed, round to the beat-up against a beater bar of a weft yarn which has meanwhile been inserted, the weaving rotor exhibiting transversely to the direction of rotation, combs with gaps and fins.
Series-shed looms with weaving rotors are shown in patent specifications DE-OS 23 18 795, SU 186 898 and EP 0 196 349. One problem for series-shed looms arises from the fact that the geometry of the shed-forming members and of the beater fins cannot be scaled down indefinitely in order to generate a close weave. Mechanical limits are set to the accuracy of laying the warp threads in gaps and to restricting the width of the gaps.